Pillows filled with small particulate material, such as feathers, down or fragments of foam material, while providing generally superior comfort, have the disadvantage of the fill shifting during use of the pillow, which can decrease comfort and/or support. Some pillows have used various baffle arrangements to reduce such shifting of the fill. An example of such a pillow is U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,405, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention. However, such pillow baffle structures are often limited because of the manufacturing requirement of fast and convenient blow-in of the fill, to completely fill the pillow, including around all the baffle members.
Accordingly, a pillow with a baffle structure which provides protection against shifting of the filling in use, while still being convenient to fill, is desirable.